


The Princess and the Thief

by Archangel_Beth



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I blame EDG. </p>
<p>Skewing childhoods, one step at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Thief

**The Princess and the Thief**

Her world is magical -- witches and talking animals are a way of life for her, and she thinks nothing of enchanted parchments who give her directions, or gates that open only with a special word. Her companions sing and play with her, though they are rarely human, and she is never lonely.

But every magical world must have villains, and every princess must be captured. The bandit was not satisfied with stealing what was hers, though he did that often enough. As she grew, so did his frustration.

And finally, one night, he realized what would be his ultimate theft, and he stole the almost-woman away with a swirl of his busy tail.

She woke, despite his magic sack, and cried out -- but her friends could not hear her as the thief carried her through the berry bushes to his home. She tried all the magic words she knew, but the sack would not open for her, and her enchanted artifacts were not with her. Even the invisible helping spirits were silent and would not aid.

Even when he upended the sack over a pile of furs and pillows (stolen, all stolen), there was still darkness around her. She opened her mouth, to chant the spell against him, but he pressed his gloved hand against her lips. "It's too late," he hissed. "I already have you, and your friends will never find you now."

She was always a brave girl, but it had never been _her_ stolen. Against his fingertips, she whispered, "What are you going to do with me?"

He wound around her, a furred river against her skin, soft through her nightgown. But he was silent, and each realized he did not know what he meant to do next.

"Keep you," he finally said. "Always my mistake, not to keep, but only to take. Now I will keep you."

"Here?" she asked. "In the dark? Won't I get cold?"

"I will steal candles," he said half in promise to her and half to himself. "I will steal blankets, and furs, and wind myself around you to keep you warm at night."

"But I have none of my toys."

"I will steal more for you."

She wiped at her eyes, and saw him in the dim starlight that came from above. "But who will I talk to?"

He said nothing, though he flowed around her again, and she saw confusion behind his mask.

"I will be lonely," she tried again.

Again, he was silent.

"You've never had anyone to talk to, either," she whispered, and reached out.

No one to talk to, no one to steal for. He held still, as her hand touched his muzzle and slid to his cheek. Then she reached with the other, and undid the mask he wore to hide himself -- even from himself.

"You don't have to be lonely anymore," she promised, and took the fox into her arms.


End file.
